


in the begining

by baggiebird68



Category: bernie wolfe and serena campbell - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baggiebird68/pseuds/baggiebird68
Summary: this fanfic will hopefully track Bernie and serenas relationship from the start





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at a fanfic hope you enjoy reading it

this fanfic hopefully tracks bernie and serenas relationship from the begining


	2. in the begining

Bernie went back to barracks,serena carried on with her surgeons training they phoned each other on a daily basis asking how each others day had gone,what problems they had encountered if any. Serena had chosen to be a vascular surgeon, Bernie was training for trauma surgery they both enjoyed their work no end, but they really wanted the weekend to come around quickly so the could spend some time together before bernies next tour of duty,which was due to start in January.  
Christmas was soon upon them Bernie had finished on chrismas eve so she could have at least 2 weeks with serena before her next tour of northern Ireland serena had finished on the 20th of December so she could get all the decorations up and get the tree dressed. Bernie was useless when it came to the Christmas decorations, that is why she always left them to serena to sort out and do the tree,however when it came down to buing serenas Christmas presents,she knew exactly what was what.  
Bernie always bought serena some sexy underware which serena always admired because she had great taste in buying serenas underware   
Christmas morning Bernie woke up first,she went down stairs put the kettle on she then felt serena put her arms around her waist serena kissed her gently on the neck and said merry Christmas my love Bernie turned around put her arms around serena and kissed her as well as wishing her also merry Christmas they settled in their living room with their hot drinks serena went to the tree and got one of bernies Christmas presents it was just what Bernie had wanted a love heart pendant she was so overcome with emotion at the thought that the woman she loved would buy her something as beautiful as her pendant a beautiful pendant for a beautiful woman serena said.  
Bernie then bent down and got one of serenas presents Bernie said as she passed serena the box if its too big let me know and I will have it altered,serena looked at Bernie with a puzzled expression on her face,what do you mean Bernie asked serena well I was not sure of the size so I guessed after all we do have the same size hands don't we.  
Slowly serena opened the gift box and was amazed by what she saw,bernie said to her I have seen you looking at eternity rings darling and I thought that we have been together nearly 3 years now it was about time that we got eternitized oh Bernie darling it is fabulous I have never seen such a more beautiful ring Bernie then asked serena if it fitted her fingerBernie did not need to worry it fitted like a glove to which serena said it will never come off my darling.  
They opened the rest of their gifts after they had had their Christmas dinner,serena bought Bernie some cds and dvds some perfume and some clothes Bernie had bought serena some very sexy underware and perfumes and cds and some clothes especially her love of blouses which Bernie knew she loved to ware over her camisole tops.  
Serena started to count down the days until her beloved Bernie went of on her next tour of duty,they had all Christmas and new year to themselves   
Saturday 9th of January was the date Bernie was due to fly to northern Ireland to start her next 6month tour. hopefully she would be back by july when this tour finished.


End file.
